


Going Dutch

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Written for theAnonymous Pornfest. The prompt was "Annie and Ruth Tyler in red hot lesbo action".





	Going Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Annie recognises the woman when she first spots her, of course. Even under the glaring disco lights. And she's sure that Ruth remembers her. But all that is a bit awkward. What with Ruth's husband attempting to kick Annie to death and Ruth not knowing anything about that. But Annie knows it must be hard; husband running out on her, small child to take care of. She looks so alone, sat at the bar, rejecting any man's attempts to get near and, well, Annie hasn't scored tonight yet either. There's no harm in a few minutes' conversation.

 

 

The few minutes' conversation turns into a drink. And then another, and then another. At some point there's dancing, and Annie's head is spinning out of control as she pulls Ruth's slim body towards her in the crush of dancers. Catching herself, she blushes, and bends forward to tell Ruth something, anything about making some room behind her, but Ruth tilts her head, just so, and deliberately puts her hands on Annie's hips.

 

 

Rubbing a thumb over Annie's hipbone, Ruth raises the other to her own mouth, stifling a yawn.

 

 

"It's getting late," she says, her thumb still rubbing, "perhaps it's time to go home?"

 

 

Annie, confused, tries not to look too disappointed. "Okay, then."

 

 

Ruth grins and, grabbing Annie's hand, practically drags her off the dance floor.

 

 

It's cold outside, mid-January, there's snow on the ground. So it seems sensible for the two girls to huddle together, arms around each other's waist, keeping each other steady on the icy pavements, sharing a bit of warmth. Ruth smells intoxicating, Annie thinks, and blames the fact that she's walking in entirely the wrong direction on the fact that she is a policewoman and Ruth is her charge.

 

 

It's not far to Ruth's house, down by the railway lines, and Annie is strangely disappointed. As Ruth finds her keys, Annie hops from foot to foot, hands tucked in her coat pockets. 

 

 

"I should be going."

 

 

Ruth turns, something flashes in her eyes, but it's too dark to see what. Then she smiles. "Oh, come in for a cup of tea. You must be freezing. I am. It'll warm you up for the walk home."

 

 

"Thank you," Annie says eagerly. It is, after all, very cold and she could definitely do with warming up. 

 

 

The house is dark, cold and quiet as they walk down the hall. "Where's your son?" Annie asks in a low whisper as Ruth flicks on the kitchen light.

 

 

"Staying with friends," Ruth replies. "Some kind of sleepover. My sister, Heather, thought that I needed to get out a bit more, meet people. So we packed Sammy off for the night."

 

 

"And where's your sister?" 

 

 

"She left the club with some bloke not long before you came over to talk to me." Ruth smiles. "Don't worry, we're not going to be disturbed. Here, let me take your coat."

 

 

Annie's strangely reassured by that and she lets Ruth help her with her coat. Ruth's fingers slide down her bare arms as she shrugs the article of clothing off her shoulders and Annie isn't so cold any more.

 

 

Ruth stores the coats under the stairs before bustling back into the kitchen. "Tea?" she asks, "or there's a bottle of wine around here somewhere?"

 

 

Tea would be sensible. Annie's drunk enough tonight and besides, she needs the hot liquid to steel her against the cold for her walk home.

 

 

"Wine," she says, decisively.

 

 

Ruth tilts her head, just so, and Annie finds herself walking forward, into the other woman's space. She checks herself and backs off a step. "Wine would be lovely, thanks."

 

 

The 'somewhere' turns out to be the refrigerator and by the time Annie is installed on Ruth's rather saggy settee, wineglass in hand, she's feeling the chill again. She shivers and Ruth arches an eyebrow.

 

 

"Cold?"

 

 

Annie nods and Ruth reaches out, grasping one of Annie's hands.

 

 

"You're freezing," she says, rubbing the hand in her own.

 

 

Annie sets the wineglass on the small coffee table, not removing her hand from between Ruth's own. There's a strange buzzing sound in her ears, almost loud enough to drown the doubting thoughts suddenly zinging through her head. Then Ruth smiles and Annie can't think any more. She pushes forward, hands trapped between them and kisses Ruth, chastely, on the lips.

 

 

The urge is gone as suddenly as it arrived and Annie immediately pulls back, embarrassed.

 

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should…"

 

 

Ruth lets go of Annie's hand and reaches out, sliding her hand around the nape of Annie's neck, and, sliding forward, presses her lips against Annie's. Annie opens her mouth to say something, anything, and Ruth slides her tongue into Annie's mouth.

 

 

It's as if the floodgates have opened. Annie presses back, arm winding around Ruth, pulling her in close. Her lips are so soft and perfect. Just right to lick and suck and gently bite. Ruth's hands are now resting on her stomach, under her top, caressing and lightly scratching at the flesh, running up her body to cup her breasts through her bra, brushing the side of her thumb against her nipples.

 

 

Annie finds she is doing the same, one hand caressing Ruth through her dress, finding one hardened nipple and gently pinching.

 

 

Ruth arches her back, with a loud gasp, pushing herself into Annie's hand and it's the most wonderful sound Annie has ever heard. She wants to hear it again. She wants to hear any other sounds that the other woman can make. She wants to hear them now.

 

 

But Ruth pulls back, sliding her hands down to Annie's waist, gently gripping.

 

 

"You know, the settee isn't really comfortable for this sort of thing," she says in a low voice.

 

 

Annie nods, but somehow disagrees. She doesn't want to leave this place now, she could almost stay there forever.

 

 

Ruth stands, taking Annie's hand. She grabs the bottle of wine and her glass with her free hand. "Come upstairs," she whispers.

 

 

Annie grabs her glass and allows herself to be led up the stairs.

 

 

The bedroom isn't any warmer than the sitting room, but Annie doesn't mind. Her mind is on other things. Annie sets her glass down on the dressing table, alongside the bottle and turns back to Ruth, who beckons her over to the bed. Annie sits down and Ruth kisses her again, hands tugging at her top, stripping it over Annie's head in one easy move. 

 

 

Annie runs her hands up Ruth's legs, underneath the skirt of her dress, and dear Lord, Ruth is wearing stockings. A visceral thrill shoots through Annie as she brushes the lace tops of the stockings, running her fingers under the suspenders. She wants to see, she needs to see. She pulls back, gazing into Ruth's lust-filled eyes.

 

 

In a husky voice, one she doesn't recognise, she commands Ruth to strip.

 

 

Ruth immediately complies, standing up, unzipping her dress, pulling the short sleeves down her arms, the material sliding down her body to pool at her feet. She bends to unfasten the suspenders and Annie reaches out a hand to stop her.

 

 

"Leave them on, and the shoes. Please?"

 

 

Ruth lets go of them, a sudden wicked smile on her face. She unhooks her bra in one smooth move, sliding it quickly off and straddles Annie, sat still on the bed, pressing to her, her breasts now free. 

 

 

Annie licks the left one, experimentally, and is rewarded by a sigh from the other woman. She sucks, and that elicits a groan. Annie feels as if she is getting high from the noises Ruth makes alone. She winds her arms around Ruth's naked body and tumbles them both to lie on the bed. Kissing her once more, Annie stands up and strips without ceremony, too desperate to make a show, but Ruth doesn't seem to mind. She reaches out and pulls Ruth's knickers down, moaning with satisfaction as a small thatch of pale gold is revealed, neatly framed by the black suspender belt.

 

 

She removes the knickers, passing them carefully over the heels of the black patent shoes, dropping to her knees as she does so, now running her hands up Ruth's stocking-clad legs, pressing gentle kisses up her legs at short intervals. Hands now at the top, between Ruth's thighs, the skin is hot and damp. Annie has to taste.

 

 

She runs her arms under Ruth's body, pulling her across the bed, so her bottom is perched on the edge, Ruth props herself up on her elbows, smiling down at Annie as Annie dips her head down and licks up one inner thigh and then the other. Annie's fingers pluck at the suspenders, nails scratching the skin as her tongue darts higher, her nose filled with the thick, musky scent of arousal, her own hips jerking unconsciously as she does so.

 

 

It's the first time Annie has ever done this, but she can guess what to do. She just pictures what she herself would like and lets that guide her.

 

 

Her tongue finds its goal, the slit wet and hot, and Ruth falls back onto the bed, spreading her knees as she does so, bringing her legs up around Annie's shoulders, and down her back, ankles crossing to hold her in place. High heels scratch at Annie's back as Annie licks and sucks, bringing a hand up to spread the silky flesh further as her tongue works its way up to find that tight bundle of nerves.

 

 

She flicks her gaze up as she worms a forefinger into that tight, slick heat. Ruth is splayed on the bed, writhing at Annie's touch. Her hair, loosened from the previously pristine style, fans out around her head and Annie thinks Ruth looks like an angel. Ruth's hands come up to toy at her nipples, pinching tight as Annie thrusts in a second finger, twisting and stroking, trying to find anywhere that will make Ruth groan again.

 

 

She does so and Ruth's legs tighten across her back, hips bucking up against Annie's mouth, flesh spasming against Annie's fingers as Ruth rides out her orgasm. She calls out Annie's name as she comes and Annie keeps going, trying to coax as much out of Ruth as possible, as aftershock after aftershock ripples round her questing digits.

 

 

Finally Ruth's legs drop from Annie's shoulders and Annie withdraws her fingers, giving that thatch of gold one last kiss as she does so.

 

 

"Come here, you," Ruth calls in a gravely voice and Annie complies, laying half on top of the other woman, pressing into her, kissing her hard.

 

 

Ruth wraps her arms around Annie for a moment, licking her tongue up her chin, which is wet from her own juices. Then Ruth pushes Annie over onto her back, stretching out on her side as her fingers make their way unerringly between Annie's legs.

 

 

"Let me help you with that," Ruth whispers and rubs gently.

 

 

It's too much, it's not enough. Annie, already close from pushing Ruth over the brink, comes quickly, hard, thoughts running through her head as to what else she wants done to her, what else she wants to do to Ruth. She cries out Ruth's name, bucking against the arms holding her, blood pounding in her ears as she comes again.

 

 

Then Ruth's fingers are gone. Annie is pulled into a hard hug. Ruth kisses away tears that Annie hadn't realised had formed.

 

 

All Annie can think of to say as she smiles at the other woman is "Next time…?"

 

 

Ruth smiles, wide and satisfied. "Oh, definitely next time."

 

 

_fin_


End file.
